1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel holder for a container and, more particularly, pertains to an inexpensive holder which can be easily affixed to a container or carton in such a manner as to retain the flaps of the container in an open configuration.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Containers, or cartons, normally in the form of cardboard boxes and the like, are presently extensively used in commercial operations which employ an `assembly line` type procedure for assembling partially manufactured or otherwise unfinished products. Particularly, there are numerous instances in industrial assembly line applications wherein it is desirable to manipulate one or more pieces after removal from a carton or box, and then to return the resulting assembly to the carton or box for further transport or storage therein. The cartons or boxes used for such storage or transport conventionally have closure flaps hinged to the side walls at the top thereof, and which usually tend to resiliently return toward their closed positions, thereby interfering with the removal and return or reinsertion of the part or assembly in each box.
Fasteners have been used heretofore in assembly line situations for holding the flaps of each carton or box in the open condition thereof. Such fasteners typically include clips which are generally of a U- or V-shaped configuration and which are normally placed over an edge of the carton from which a closure flap extends. Typically, an operator first opens a flap and folds it down against the outer surface of a sidewall of the container. A U- or V-shaped clip is then placed over the hinged connection of the carton sidewall and flap whereby the center of base of the clip is positioned above the fold or hinged connection between the carton sidewall and flap and the arms of the clip extend along inner and outer surfaces of the sidewall and flap of the container, respectively. Such clips can be made of many materials and can also be provided with spring retaining means of various types in order to aid in tightly gripping the container or carton in the above-described manner.
However, these existing clips or fasteners have numerous disadvantages. Particularly, the known fasteners are normally adapted to secure only one flap of the container, so that four fasteners are required for each carton or container on the assembly line. Further, many clips having spring-loaded retaining means incorporated into the overall configuration. In order to effectively grip the container this gripping mechanism is disposed above the base of the clip which inherently necessitates a much larger spine of the clip and, more importantly, requires the clip to substantially extend above the opening of the container thereby creating an obstruction interfering with the operator's access to the contents of the container. Such obstruction can be especially undesirable when considered in relation to an automated assembly line where additional programming of devices, used to remove and return pieces in each container, may be required.